Don't Run
by Raiden Amour
Summary: His father likes to play sick games on him while in school he gets bullied beyond belief, one day it might all just be taken too far. Beyond angry, beyond upset, Ulquiorra wants to show them just how weak he is, by going to the school and killing everyone in it, including himself. But one person notices him coming to school covered in blood- could this prevent it all?
1. Chapter 1: Home Life

Nervously I sat at the table, I knew my father was planning something, and the fact that I didn't know what, was making me panic- "I need to get away…" I thought, "I should finish my homework…" I said quietly, going to sit up, but my father quickly began speaking. "Stay right there." his voice was firm and much louder than it needed to be, slowly I relaxed back into the chair. "What did I tell you about meal time Ulquiorra? Hmm?" He didn't bother to look up at me but instead continued to stab at his chicken with his fork, I didn't know if he was expecting an answer or not, I was never good at reading people- let alone him.

"Well?" He spoke loudly again, I jumped at his tone, this time he looked up at me and I found my eyes jumping down to look at the table, the rule was only made a few months ago, "Meal times are meant to be spent with family…" I spoke softly but clearly, he began chuckling to himself and I waited, completely on edge, for him to speak like I knew he would.

"Just like a dog. What's your grades in school anyway?" he shoved mash potatoes into his mouth, "Umm… Good… I have high grades…" I knew it didn't matter what I said because he would say something mean anyway. "Figures. You're a tool!" he let out a barking laugh, "You're too weak, maybe if you spent some time outside- or working!" If I told him I had bad grades he would have called me stupid, but because I said I had good grades he calls me weak and brings up the fact that I'm sixteen and I don't have a job yet.

He continued with a lecture I have heard so many times, "When I was your age I had a full time job, fuck sitting in my room- looking at a fucking piece of paper! No, I worked my ass off and I made good money to support my family, what the hell do you do for this house? Hmm? Do you pay any of the God damn bills? No." he only stopped to swallow his food, but he got distracted and just continued eating. And technically I do, the government pays him six hundred dollars a month because my mother passed when I was just a baby- probably why I have such a weak immune system, but my parents weren't together when it happened so the government pays the child support now.

He finished eating but he just sat there, I became even more nervous with each passing second. "Go bring me your bag…" he mumbled out, grunting, I gave him a questionable look but when he carefully enunciated it in a mocking tone I jumped from my seat, walking through the open doorway and down the hall to my room, passing the bathroom on the way- I could go in the bathroom, lock the door and climb out the window, I thought, imagining it all the while as I almost mechanically grabbed my bag and brought it out to him.

"Just like a dog," I heard him chuckle again, he had already pushed his plate aside and now had my black bag sitting on the table. It was ripped and torn and the bottom layers had become so thin that it was see through in a few places, but I was terrified to ask for a new one or to even buy myself a new one, he pulled out the only thing inside- my 3 subject notebook.

Inside were all the papers I needed or had just gotten back and I panicked a bit when I thought of this, I had just gotten a paper back in History… I got a zero on it. Not because I didn't understand what I was doing- I actually got a hundred on it, but because I had handed it in late, the teacher gave me a zero for it in the computer but gave me a hundred for another assignment that I had a eighty-seven on- she said it would even it all out in a way she saw fit (even though it actually lowered my score more).

And while I was having this tiny panic attack, my father found the paper and was looking at it, "You're such a fucking liar," he mumbled, staring at it, too bad I didn't have any other papers to counterfeit the one he held in his hand, my vision blacked for a moment as a loud ear splitting breaking sound filled my ears. When I gained my sense back I was on the floor, shattered glass all around me, I was dizzy for a second but after I gained my…footing, you could say, I could feel the blood running down from the side of my face and down my neck.

"Ugh…" I said, looking at myself in the mirror… it was a sad sight. My eyes were a green that glowed but they only reminded me of the woman I never got to meet, my skin pale- and as I said before, I have a very weak immune system and as my father said- I never go outside. My hair was sleek black- nobody in school believed it was natural, not a good thing, but just to make my appearance worse I had a cut. Turning my head to the side I looked at the space on my face where a cut stretched across, running from the edge of my temple down to my ear lobe, not straight at all but deep.

The blood was dried to a brown color and flaked down my cheek and down my neck, I harshly rubbed the dried brown off and softly dabbed around the wound- trying not to hiss in pain.

"Get your ass up!" my eyes popped open as my body shot forward, a natural reaction when I heard my father shouting at me to wake up. I let out a groan, not at all happy to be awake yet, I hated school…

Downstairs I had cracked two eggs in a pan, getting an omelet made for my father while he was in the shower, my body hurt but that wasn't unusual, hearing the shower shut off I was quick to put the omelet on the plate and have it ready for him, I looked at the mess from the night before, I had passed out a bit from the pain and shock and when I woke up my father was gone so I went straight to the bathroom.

Slowly I sat on the ground, picking up the pieces of glass and the silverware, I heard my father come out and sit in the chair- the scrapping of his fork against the plate. A gasp escaped my lips as a piece of glass sliced across my palm, staring at the wound, I wanted to squeeze the pain away but there was a piece of glass still inside. "What'd you do?" I heard my father mumble out, slowly I answered, "The glass cut my palm…" I continued to stare at it, not knowing how to get it to stop hurting.

"Come 'ere" His voice was much smoother and clearer this time, I continued to stare at the wound as I stood up and moved closer to him, he grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled my hand closer to him, he looked at it and spoke, "Hold still," he grabbed hold of the glass and pulled the piece out, I tried not to move but I couldn't stop from shaking, "Go clean it in the bathroom, patch it up… and your face," I found my feet shuffling to the bathroom.

The blood finally stopped flowing and I began to patch it up, once it was done I took three butterfly bandages and placed them on the wound, moving as fast as I could because I still had to get ready for school and clean up the mess and then get to school.

Starting to kneel back down to pick up the even bigger mess I made my father spoke out, "Leave it be. Get a bowl of cereal or something and eat with me." hesitantly I stood up and did as I was told, only putting a small amount in my bowl. When I sat down my father spoke yet again, "You should eat more than that- you never eat, I don't mind if you're vegetarian- but you need to eat more, that's probably why you always get sick." he began eating again.

I hated this, I hated it when he was like this. He would seem kind and like everything was fine when I knew it wasn't and sometimes he would just pretend to be nice so he could get me to get closer to him before he really hurt me… I didn't know how to act when he did this and I think he knew that.

Placing his plate and silverware in the sink my father placed his hand on my head- as a goodbye, and left, I hurriedly ate the rest of my food and washed the dishes, picking up the mess and cleaning it- I still had about ten minutes to get around for school. Going to my room, I left my door open- no reason to shut it when my father wasn't even home, I pulled off my shirt and grabbed the one I planned on wearing but with a quick whiff I could tell it was dirty, I threw it by my door.

Looking down I saw the shinny scars that covered up my wrist, normally I wore long sleeve shirts or my sweatshirt and bracelets just in case but right now my complete upper half was nude and that didn't bother me, till I heard a small grunt. Spinning around I saw my father standing in my doorway, his arms placed on the sides of the doorway- his way of telling me that I couldn't escape anytime soon.

"Again?" his voice sounded annoyed, I didn't understand what he was talking about, when I noticed him looking at my wrist I knew what he was saying. About two days ago I gave myself a deep gash- so deep that when it bled it didn't really even bead but rather formed in a straight line. I didn't know what he wanted me to say and I didn't even know if I wanted to say anything, he took a deep breath and told me to come over to him, slowly I did just that.

"What the hell!" He yelled in my face, "I thought we talked about this!" he yelled again, now there was no way for me to respond because his hand clamped around my throat so tight I could hardly even get air to my lungs, I knew from past experiences that it would make the situation worse if I tried to pull him off or grabbed his wrist.

His eyes looked like they wanted to murder me, and he might have tired but I mumbled out something that normally saved me, "I have to get to school…" my voice was weak but I really didn't care. His grip loosened a bit and I was starting to feel relieved then I felt a pain explode in the side of my face, sending my vision and balance reeling as everything blacked out for a moment.

Bringing his fist back to him he used the same hand to gently turn my face to look at him, "I didn't tell you to speak… We'll talk about this when you get home." his hands were gone and I fell to the ground, choking on the air and coughing till I could finally get oxygen, my eyes began to burn as tears tried to build up, his truck rumbled as he drove off.

"God I hate this!" I shouted standing up again, I had grabbed my pillow that was on the edge of the bed and began to hit my bed over and over with it. I hated dealing with him and I hated how I could never do anything. "Fuck!" I shouted, continuing to hit my bed harder and harder till my muscles in my arm began to hurt. The tears were still in my eyes and I willed them to come out, I'd rather deal with it now than when I'm around people.

I wasn't upset or feeling sorry for myself that I cried, I just got so angry because I could never hit him back- never fight back, I was always, "Sad, weak, little Ulquiorra," as my father said, I hated that I couldn't do anything about it! A few tears had fallen down my cheeks and the feeling of it all went away, I walked to my dresser and took my remaining anger out on it as I harshly pulled the drawer open and slammed it shut, grabbing all the clothes I needed in the process.

Looking in the mirror I made sure I was presentable. I had a long sleeved- too big for me, green and gray, about an inch and a half- horizontal stripes and a pair of black tight fitting jeans, I slipped on my dark Gucci shoes gone Converse and stared at my face. There was a slight discoloration around my eye and on my jaw line- it'd probably be a bruise by the end of the day, I moved my jaw and could already feel the swelling, "Fuck…" I mumbled.

Grabbing my stuff I left for school, a red car full of seniors drove by, I looked over to see them flipping me off… Today was going to be a long day.

_**This is going to be short, only three chapters, but how do you like it? **_


	2. Chapter 2: Life in School

Heaving my bag onto the table I sat down, I hated having to sit in the cafeteria as soon as I got to school but we weren't allowed to walk around the school till exactly 8:45, only five more minutes to go. Watching the clock was some what challenging from where I sat, in the farthest corner- right next to the windows, no one ever sat next to me or even near me so I always had the entire table to myself, something that I liked.

Taking a deep breath I allowed my eyes to close, I hadn't slept very well last night and the shocking wake up call this morning did nothing but fuel the need for sleep more. I felt something tap my head, but I ignored it, and then I felt it again, and again and again and finally I opened my eyes and looked to see everyone quickly turn around so their backs were to me.

Looking down I saw little brown balls, I picked one up and shook my head when I realized what the dry substance was. I dropped it on the table and tried to ignore it, I heard everyone from the tables surrounding me trying not to laugh. They were throwing Coco Puffs at me, at least the cereal was dry this time- the last time I had to go all day smelling like rotten milk. Looking at the doors the monitor was still blocking anyone from leaving, someone threw something at me again and I snapped my eyes over again to see no one looking at me.

They continued laughing and throwing things at me but I never actually saw the people doing it, not that it really bothered me, I stood up at 8:45 and walked towards the door, sometimes the monitor just forgot about time but once I got over to her she just furrowed her eyebrows and looked at me and then back at the table.

She started speaking, and I don't know what the first word was- I think it was her trying to say my name, but whatever it was it wasn't right, she continued speaking though. "You think you can just leave a mess- go clean it up!" she tried to shoo me back over to the table, I looked back at her, "But I didn't make the mess…" I mumbled, she just rolled her eyes and continued to watch me- apparently what I said didn't matter.

"Look at that, Ulquiorra's starting his job early!" Some annoying kid began speaking to his friends, "Ya know, the janitors normally wait till all the students are gone before they start… but then again, they never were the brightest." he laughed, with his group of friends, out the door. I shook my head in annoyance and put all the cereal in the trash and left for class.

The day went by quiet, which should feel good but just made me more on edge, it was only sixth period, out of nine, but no one had mumbled anything to me or said anything at all- hadn't even looked at me- this meant nothing good was about to happen.

Sitting in my desk, also in the way back, I was told to move up front by the teacher- this wasn't good either. Come to find out the annoying kid from that morning wanted me to sit next to him as he sat in the middle of the class, well not really the middle he sat on the side so _I _was right in the middle, "Not good, not good," my mind yelled.

"Okay class, I'm going to go make copies of the next assignment," his hand motioned to the boy next to me, "he's already done it and is going to read his own paper so you all get what we have to do," he left the room, not good. "The assignment is we have to relive or tell about something that happened to us that changed our views on another classmate," there was a pause, "I got a little creative, but I chose to do mine on Ulquiorra," he had a stupid smile on his face.

Sinking further in my chair I tried not to listen as he read, but certain word caught my ears, making them bleed as my skin burned from all the stares I got. Words I heard were:

"I hate my life,"

"I'm so weak,"

"I can't do anything for myself,"

Then he started talking about how I just _love_ to have gay sex, though I'm a virgin… he talked a lot on this subject, and sure it doesn't seem all that bad, but not very many people knew I was gay. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that… well… yeah, I am… not that there's anyone in this school who cares.

He continued talking and I stopped listening. He stopped reading and I left class, this was ridiculous and- my thoughts were cut off when I was slammed into a locker. "I wasn't quite done yet," of course he wasn't, him and two guys were standing around me trying to make sure I couldn't leave. I tried to anyway and that just ended up with them grabbing hold of my arms and holding me still.

With a group of people- everyone from class and a few other kids, he started speaking again, but he wasn't reading this time. He called me trailer park trash… I didn't even live in a trailer park! He called me so many names I'm surprised he even knew that many words.

He called my mother a whore and that was it for me, I struggled against the people more and tried punching and hitting them but they just held tighter and the guy in front of me punched me in the gut- on top of my bruises. The throb brought tears to my eyes but I wanted to keep fighting, or trying at least, they slammed me into the lockers and threw me around.

I might have been fine if I just had to deal with getting my ass beat, but the thing that really got to me was there was a group of kids just watching and laughing at me and I knew they were all thinking the same thing- the same thing the guy holding the collar of my shirt was saying.

"You're so fucking weak! Can you do anything on your own? No… God- you're such a waste of everything!" he dropped me, I looked up to find a pale guy with blue hairs throw the kid into the wall, yelling something in his face but I really couldn't have cared at that point. The blue haired guy went to say something to me but I stood up quickly and stormed towards the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I got my act together, telling myself that there was only two more periods now but all that did was make me panic more, my father was home and probably waiting for me. Shit.

School was over and I began the slow walk home, everything had gone back to normal after he read his 'assignment,' people shoving me around and saying it was an accident, people mumbling things under their breath and people throwing things at me.

I wasn't even out the front door of the school and I felt someone grab me and spin me around by my shoulder, "What the fucks your problem, why the hell you all a- a fucking glob of walking depression?" it was the blue haired guy from before, I noticed the people standing behind me- probably wanting to laugh at me, I just rolled my eyes and walked away, I heard him yell something but I didn't look back.

Walking into my house I hoped he wasn't home yet, at least long enough for me to get a bite to eat, but as luck would have it- there was no luck, he was sitting in the kitchen, which I have to go by to get to my room, "Ulquiorra," he spoke somewhat quietly, which sucks. Like you know when someone's fuming with anger and you expect them to yell but instead they whisper so silently that he almost can't hear them- yeah, that's scary ass shit.

I set my bag in my room and walked back out, pulling my sleeves over my hands as a nervous habit. "We need to talk," he spoke, he was looking right at me and I tried to look back but I couldn't, so I focused on looking at his cheek- close enough, right?

"What the hell do you think you're doing, cutting yourself in my home? What the fuck is so wrong that you think it's okay to do that?" I stayed silent, he wasn't as angry as I thought he would be, "You know what? I can't fucking deal with this right now, I'll talk to you in the morning," he stood up and left, slamming the front door and the door to his car as he drove mostly likely to the bar.

This should all be good, no? I mean, I got saved during school, my father postponed the beating he was going to give and I had the house alone to myself till tomorrow morning, but no. I felt fucking awful, something bad was going to happen I just didn't know what yet.

Walking into my father's room I sat on his bed, it may seem like a bad idea to be in there but that was where the only picture of my mother was, and I really wanted to look at her, but I noticed something else, a key. The key sat on the table next to my mother, what was the key for? I didn't know, so I decided to look around. Looking under the bed and around the house I didn't find anything- nothing that even needed a key!

But when I went to put the key back I noticed that I never looked in my father's closet, I opened it and looked around, there was clothes all over and a bunch of boxed but nothing that looked like it needed a key, that was until I saw a shadow on the wall. It was more of in the wall, I moved closer and touched it- I noticed then that it was a hidden door, then the thought hit me. "How the fuck his our house big enough to have a secret door?"

Then another thought hit me, "Maybe the key goes to this?" I felt around and found a string, I pulled but it only opened about an inch I pulled harder but the string felt like it was going to snap, I tried to look over to see if I could _see_ anything. "Oh." I said to myself, I found the keyhole. I pushed the key, hoping it was the right one to open my new discovery, into the hole that had been revealed by me pulling on the string.

It clicked- signing it was unlocked and I pulled the string more. I gasped as I saw what was inside. Guns. Lots and lots of guns. Mostly pistols. I slammed the door shut and put everything back into the closet in a minute flat, running to my room to lay on my bed, "Wtf did I just see?"


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

I sat in my bed that night- staring at the ceiling, thinking of everything that happened, mostly about what happened in school. I rolled over onto my side as an antsy feeling filled my stomach. Sure what they had said to me wasn't all that different than any other time, right?

But the things the kid said to me- the things he read to the whole class, were things that I used to write on my papers and in my notebooks… he must have somehow got a hold of my note book and wrote all of it down. Damn!

It shouldn't bother me, but it bother's me more and more because what he read to the class was how I personally felt and now everyone knew about it and they probably thought it was true… not like I could convince them different anyway… I threw my pillow across my room. I would go to school tomorrow and have to deal with all of them again!

Slamming my face into the bed I breathed in the smelly mattress over and over again in hopes that I would either suffocate or calm down- either one would be fine. My stomach hurt, mostly because of when they had hit me… everyone could see it. They could see that I couldn't fight back and they could see I was weak… they were all saying it- they were all thinking it… I'm too fucking weak to do anything…

I thought to myself for a little, they really thought that I was weak, and then the damn blue haired guy beat them all up for me like it was nothing, can I really not do a damn thing? I reached around for my pillow to throw again but it was still slumped against the wall and floor across the room.

Running my hands through my hair over and over again I tried to calm down but I couldn't, I was pissed and embarrassed and all I wanted to do was scream! How could I let all this happen, how could I not be able to protect myself, I let them walk all over me!

I dealt with shit everyday from my father, getting hit and thrown and shouted out- there was nothing new about it… I was trying to comfort myself with this, saying it shouldn't bother me but it just made me feel worse cuz it was then that I realized- I let EVERY SINGLE person around me walk all over me…

I squeezed my fingers around my hair and pulled, irritated beyond belief I just wanted to take my anger out on something or someone. Standing up from the bed I marched out of my door, I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me, swiping things off the counter to crash into the tub and sink, I couldn't remember where I put my blade but then again I really didn't think about it.

I reached in the cupboard and began pulling the towels and sheets out, letting them drop to the floor, I kicked them around when I couldn't find anything in the shelves, I continued to kick the towels and sheets, my feet getting wrapped up in sheets- causing me to fall to the ground with a loud and painful thump but I didn't care.

Practically throwing a fit on the ground I swung my arms around and kicked- trying to get my anger out but it didn't help any, it only got me more tangled in the fabric, I looked towards the cupboard and saw something shinny, slowly I reached inside and luck have it- there was my knife.

Crawling over the scattered fabrics and mess I had made I rested my back against the tub and pulled up my sleeve, looking at my still slightly scabbed wrist, my heart was still racing but more from the anticipation of pain.

I never noticed that I could see everything in the room, that shouldn't be possible because it should be night and I never turned on the light… which should've told me that it was now daylight, but I was too annoyed to notice or care.

The knife was grabbed out of my hand, I looked up shocked to find my father standing above me, it was at that point I realized it was morning and my father was now back. He looked shocked, maybe even hurt, but it was just a façade and I knew it, he was pasted words right now. I was lifted by the collar of my shirt and dragged out of the bathroom.

I didn't know where he was leading me but it didn't matter because I started to kick at him and fight to get away and soon he dropped me, I ran towards my room and it was like he was pulled out of his silence, "Ulquiorra get back here!" my father slammed on my door as I hid behind it.

"You want to keep pulling this shit," he slammed through my door, "Then I'll help you," he threw me against the wall and grabbed hold of me again while I was still dizzy. I punched him, it did nothing but make him punch me back harder.

I pushed and I threw punches and I kicked but he just did it all back- 10x harder, I couldn't handle it- tears were running down my face, I didn't even notice my father stop moving, he was holding both of my hands to one side of my body as he pinned me to the ground. "You're so weak…" he mumbled, it just made me sob more.

He stood up, "Time for school," he grabbed something and out the door he went. I rolled onto my side and the tears fell from my face. "I'm weak…" I said it in my head but the voice's saying it wasn't me but rather my father's voice and the kids in school, it echoed and overlapped loudly.

"I'll show you weak." I stood up, a plan morphed in my head. Walking into my room I found the previously discarded keys, grabbing them and sitting in front of the now open secret door in my father's closet. Looking at all the guns I planned everything out in my head.

I would walk into school, stay quiet all day, I wouldn't talk to anyone, I would wait till sixth period and I would get the teacher to leave, I would lock the doors and I would aim the pistol at the kids who just sat there first, then the ones that laughed, then ones who said mean things, and soon there would only be one left and it would be the boy who read his paper and beat me up. And finally, I would take their blood and write on the wall, "Still think I'm weak?" and then I'd shoot myself in the heart.

I grabbed a gun, looking for the bullets, I could only find twelve, no enough for everyone in my class… but that was okay, I could let the quiet ones go, right? I inspected the gun, putting the safety on and grabbing the extra bullets I went to my room, shoving it in my bag as I pulled my hoodie on, and I left the house.

When I showed up at school I stormed in, smiling, but then I thought about it, I didn't want to get in trouble or anything, I didn't want to get caught before I could finish my plans but as I walked in I felt someone grab my wrist, I whipped around to see the blue haired guy from yesterday.

"Shit, you okay?" I could feel the scowl on my face as he got closer to me after he finished talking, I tried to pull out of his grasp but he held on, his group of friends were behind him yet again- a blonde tan chick, a sleeping guy with brushed back dark hair, and some black guy with a Mohawk, I didn't know what he wanted from me.

I continued to try and pull out of his hold, him staring at me so intently was driving me to a breaking point again. Feeling a lump rise in my throat as I blinked back tears I felt his hold shift and the next thing I knew he was dragging me through the halls and into the boys bathroom, kicking out the two boys who were in there before locking the door.

He leaned against it and crossed his arms, staring at me, I looked down away from him, I wanted to speak but I was afraid my voice would give me away. "What' your problem?" I looked up at him, "I don't have any problems," and just like I thought, my voice shook and gave way for a tear to fall down my face.

"You're lying." I started up at him, encouraging myself to be angry, "Who the hell are you to tell me I'm lying?" my eyes stayed locked with his but he didn't seem shocked by my words, just angry. He pushed off from the door and walked closer to me as I walked further away from him till I felt my back hit a wall, a pain shooting up my spine- I winced and I could see that he saw it.

"Take your shirt off," I gaped at him, "What the hell was he smoking?" I thought in my head, I shook my head no and he just rolled his eyes, he walked even closer and I had no where to go, he grabbed the bottom of my shirt and managed to pull it up enough to see my stomach and half of my ribs.

His teeth clenched and it sounded like he gave out a growl, my fingers played with my shirt in an attempt to push the fabric back down but he didn't let me. "What are you doing?" I demanded, again my voice gave away that I wasn't at all really threatening… damn thing.

Ignoring my question he walked over to the sink and pulled out a few paper towels and wet them, he walked back over to me and held them out for me, "You have blood on your face." my eyes grew a bit, I grabbed the wet papery stuff and walked over to the mirrors, I looked like shit.

I started to rub off the blood but I guess the sharp intakes of breath I kept taking were annoying him because he came over after a few minutes and moved me so I was next to the sink but my back was against he wall, getting a new paper towel he began to wipe off my face.

"You got blood anywhere else?" he asked after he finished cleaning off my face, I just ignored him though, what the hell was he doing. While his back was to me he spoke, "Shirts," he began, throwing the bloody paper towel away, "Off," he walked back over to me, "Now." I shook my head again and again he just rolled his eyes.

"Get over it, obviously you don't give a shit to even notice blood on your face," he began, "So, shirts. Off. Now." It took him saying it one more time before I complied, slowly taking my shirts off- slow because of embarrassment and the pain in my swollen muscles and joints.

There wasn't much blood, only a bit in the center of a few bruises- nothing much, but enough for him to take after me with a wet paper towel again, he started with my back first and worked his way to my front. He threw all the towels in the sink and after the forth one he bunched them up in his hands and walked to throw them out, I laid against the wall and allowed myself to slide down the cold smooth material, my knees brought up to my chest.

The blue haired guy walked back over and took hold of my hands, I tried to struggle out of his grasp but he held tight, "Stop it," he warned, so I did and he turned my wrists over and looked at the inside of them. The bruises made the scars show brighter and somehow I must have been able to get myself with the knife because I had a deep gash in my wrist.

Huh. I never even noticed it.

He cleaned it and threw the used paper towel away also, then he sat on the heater that stuck out from the wall, looking down at me but I was too tired right now to care. We sat in silence and soon he spoke up, "I saw the gun in your bag…" I looked up at him in shook but he just shrugged it off- treating it like it was just new shoes he saw. "So?" I mumbled.

"So," he mimicked, "You were planning on killing someone…" his voice faded out, "There is some people in this school that I wouldn't mind seeing die a bloody death, but by your hands- no." looking up at him his words struck a nerve in me. "Oh what, I'm too weak to do anything like that? Yeah, you know, little old me doesn't have what it takes and he'd just fuck it all up. Well you know what, I don't give a fuck what you think."

Grabbing my hoodie I tried to slip it on while walking towards the door but the blue haired guy cut me off, standing in front of the door again. "Damn kid you over react." I didn't know what he was trying to say so I just stayed pissed off.

Reaching for the knob he took hold of my wrist, pushing my hand away from the handle, "Calm down," he started, "I didn't mean it like that." he didn't look pissed off- out of the few times I saw him this was probably the first where he actually looked like a caring human being. "What could you have possibly meant by it?" my voice was mocking.

Giving me a small shove back he walked towards me till I was back to being pressed against the wall, "I meant it as, that's something that only fucked up people do, broken people, people who have no hope or chance for a life." he was still walking closer, he was only maybe a foot in front of me now. "You don't seem like you're that stupid." he finished.

I gave a smirk, "Maybe I am," I started, "You don't know anything about me." I tried to walk past him but he started talking. "Your dad is the one who beat the shit out of you, and that's probably his gun. You have no mom, and you have no friends. You're smart but you don't do sports or any of that shit, you never even show up for gym."

I was shocked by what he did know about me, I was surprised that he knew anything at all, hell- I'd be surprised if he knew my eye color (seriously). "And why would you think any of that's true?" I looked back at him. "The fact that you're still standing here gives me all the conformation I need."

Damn. "You don't even know my name." my last hope at being a rebel- last chance to show him that he doesn't know me. "Yeah, you're right, I don't… Why is that?" I thought for a long time, I don't know what about- just random things. "Ulquiorra…" "Is that Spanish or something," I shrugged my shoulders- I have no idea.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." His voice was calm. I gave a small smile as he spoke what I was thinking, "Guess we both got fucked up names." we stood in silence and he finally spoke.

"Listen… I know we don't really know each other, and as much as I would love to see this school turned into a hell zone, I don't want you to be guilty of it… We go to a ginormous school- you're not the only one who goes through this shit, so don't let those assholes get to you. Hang out with me and my friends. Hell, you could even just follow me around all day- I wouldn't give a rats ass, but don't let those fucking little brats get to you like this," he started to walk past me, unlocking the door.

"Why are you helping me, why do you care?" he stood there, not looking back at me, and when he spoke his voice was quiet, "I've seen you suffer almost everyday since the first day of kindergarten… I'm tired of not doing anything about it." he walked away. I looked in my bag, the gun was still inside, I let out a sigh and took a few extra minutes in the bathroom, putting my shirt back on and trying to hide the bruise around my eye and jaw line.

I wouldn't kill anyone… not today at least, I'd take him up on his offer, and if it didn't work then I'd go back to my plans…


End file.
